


More Jamilams Omegaverse Smut

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: To help out a broke college student, you can ask for commissions at slashgashotaku@gmail.com. I also do free requests.





	More Jamilams Omegaverse Smut

John groaned as he woke up and sat up, taking off his shirt and just tossing it away. It was way too hot for it. He got up and gasped a bit, his shorts feeling particularly cold.. He swiped a hand over them and blushed when his fingers came off cold and wet. He wasn’t supposed to be in heat for another couple of days, but here he was. That explained why it was so damn warm in there too.. He hopped up and went to his nesting room, throwing together a nest for the time being. He could fix it later, but for now..

He ran back into his bedroom and pounced on Thomas, shaking him awake.

“What? What’s wrong?” Thomas asked, half asleep.

“I need you,” John responded simply. “Heat. Now.”

Thomas smiled sleepily and nodded, sitting up and pressing a quick kiss to John’s lips before attempting to wake up Alexander… Only to find that he wasn’t there. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know, but I need you now,” John whined, rutting down against Thomas’s leg.

“Calm down, baby. I’ll take care of you as soon as I find Alexander.” He moved out from beneath John and sat up, spotting a note on Alexander’s nightstand. “Looks like he’s out for a few hours. You’re going to have to wait.”

“No!” John whined, just throwing his hands down his shorts for the time being. “Why can’t you just do it?”

Thomas shrugged. There was no reason. He just wanted to teach John a thing or two about patience. Maybe then he’d reconsider pouncing on people in their sleep, heat or not. And it was cute seeing him that desperate. So, he got up and dodged John’s attempts to grab him as he got out of bed. He pulled on a shirt and grabbed John’s wrists as he attempted to pull his boxers down, as if he wouldn’t have noticed. “Be patient, baby. Wait for Alexander.”

“But I don’t wanna!” he whined.

Thomas shrugged and left, heading to the kitchen and making some breakfast, ignoring John as he whined from under the table. Once he was done eating, he moved to watch some tv, pushing John away as he attempted to climb on top of him. Eventually, he gave up and sighed, grabbing John’s face. “Why don’t you keep yourself busy until Alexander gets home?” he suggested gently. He was far from angry at John, hardly annoyed, knowing that he couldn’t help it. But it was getting a little tiring and definitely hard to ignore.

John whined.   
“No. We’re not having sex until Alexander gets home. That’s the rule and that’s final.”

John finally seemed to get the message and went quiet, frowning deeply and sinking off of the couch.

Thomas frowned as he caught John’s scent, smelling it as it went from hot and bothered to horny and disappointed in himself. Maybe he was taking this too far…

A minute after John slunk up the stairs, Alexander came through the door. Perfect timing.

Thomas got up and greeted him with a peck on the lips. “Hey, baby. Can you help me with something?..”

“Of course. What do you need?”

John laid in his now well assembled nest and sniffled, a box of sex toys near his feet, but he didn’t feel like touching them anymore. He was a bad omega.. He annoyed his alpha. He’d usually be over it before he had time to wallow, but an omega in heat was a mess of emotions, so he just sat there and wallowed in self pity, the hand in his shorts being the only thing that kept him sane at that point… Until his hand was pulled out and replaced by a bigger one.

John gasped and let out a long moan as he relaxed into the hand, turning onto his back and finding that it belonged to Thomas. And, right beside him, Alexander was pulling clothes off of everyone.

“Hi, baby.. I’m sorry I got mad at you.” He leaned down and kissed John softly, pushing a finger into him. “You’re such a good omega for us..” He pushed another finger into him and smiled as he heard him moaning.

Alexander smiled and moved over to sit beide John, kissing his lips once Thomas gave him the room. “Sorry you had to wait for me,” he muttered apologetically.

John didn’t seem to mind much, pulling Alexander down into a kiss.

Thomas chuckled at that and pulled his fingers out. He was much more gentle at shushing John’s whining that time and switched places with Alexander.

The smaller alpha sat between his legs and leaned down, placing a quick kiss on John’s lips before sitting up again. He held his member in one hand and held John open with his other, pushing into him with a low groan.

John moaned and wrapped his legs around Alexander’s waist, holding him close.

Alexander smiled and gripped his waist, thrusting his hips in and out of him quickly. As wet as John was in heat, he knew he could take it easily.

And, singing out moans, John made it obvious that he was taking it just fine.

Thomas leaned down and kissed John’s cheek a few times, praising him softly.

John smiled widely and wrapped his arm around Thomas’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss as he did Alexander before.

As they did, Alexander picked up his pace, panting lightly and keeping his thrusts shallow, but hard. It wasn’t long before he felt his knot swelling up and pushed it into John with a loud groan. He ran his hands over John’s hips and sides, helping him relax against the sudden intrusion.

John squirmed the slightest bit and scrunched up his nose as his body adjusted to the knot, then relaxed and fell into a world of bliss as he did. He wrapped his legs around Alexander’s waist and made sure he stayed close, not that he had to with the knot locking him in place.

Alexander smiled and leaned down, kissing John with as much love as he could.

John gladly returned the affection, kissing Alexander for as long as he could. Before long, he pulled away with a loud moan, finally reaching his own orgasm. Almost as soon as it was over, Alexander’s knot shrunk and he pulled out, switching places with Thomas. With him there, John hardly needed to rest. He just wanted his Thomas.

Thomas chuckled as John eagerly wrapped his legs around his waist. “I know, baby. I’m right here for you.” He kissed John’s cheek, then sat up and pushed himself into John with a low groan.

John held Thomas’s shoulders and moaned, leaning his head back into the pillows.

Thomas held John’s hips and thrusted in and out of him, loving how much the omega was moaning beneath him. Thomas groaned and leaned his head down, sinking his teeth into John’s skin, right over his mate mark. It wasn’t particularly sensitive, but Thomas loved it. He loved the fact that he and John and Alexander were going to be together for the rest of their time and he loved that he and Alexander proved it with those marks on John’s neck.

“Thomas,” John whined, clinging more tightly to the alpha as he reached his own orgasm, moaning loudly.

Thomas smiled and felt his orgasm approaching soon after, pushing his knot into John with a groan.

John relaxed back into the nest as he came down from his high and purred, satisfied.

Thomas chuckled at that and ran his fingers through John’s hair, both him and Alexander kissing John’s face and praising him softly.

Once Thomas felt his knot deflate, he pulled out of John and laid beside him, Alexander laying on the other side of John, both with their arms wrapped around the omega. John adored the attention and shut his eyes, slowly falling asleep. Alexander kissed his cheek and did the same.

Thomas smiled and carefully got up, bringing a blanket back from their room and covering them all with it as he laid back down. He quickly kissed John and Alexander’s cheek, not wanting to wake them up, before laying down, putting his arm over both boys. He fell asleep with them, all three satisfied and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> To help out a broke college student, you can ask for commissions at slashgashotaku@gmail.com. I also do free requests.


End file.
